


A Measure of Hamilton One-shots

by DepressedNoodle



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Minor Swearing, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedNoodle/pseuds/DepressedNoodle
Summary: Just because I love this and every character!Kisses,;33





	1. (Alexander Hamilton x Reader) Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how this will end up, I don't know how many of you like Hamilton, but I don't give a shit.

You were the first woman Alexander Hamilton had seen since he walked in. He just thought you were the most beautiful person in the room. He needed to know who you were. So he asked a Miss Angelica Schuyler, your best friend.

* Earlier that evening*

 

" Angelica, do I really need to attend this ball?" You whined. Eliza and Peggy giggled. You glanced down at your (F/C) dress. You had to admit, the dress was beautiful, and it fit perfectly! Angelica laughed.

" Yes silly. If you don't attend then all the handsome, young men will have come for nothing!" She told you, as you blushed at her comment. You sighed in defeat.

" Okay, fine. I will attend the Winter's Ball." You said over the three sisters excited squealing.

* Present*

When Alexander Hamilton walked into the room, time stopped. As soon as you looked at him, you were helpless. You saw him walk over to Angelica and start speaking to her. Eliza walked up next to you. 

" Oh (Y/N), what do you think they're talking about." She said, as helpless as you. You frowned, thinking.

" Maybe he has an interest in..." Eliza cut you off.

" (N/N)! They looked over at us!" She said with excitement. Alexander and Angelica walked over to where you and Eliza were standing.

" Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a small curtsy. She nudged you with her elbow. You gasped.

" (Y/N) (L/N). A friend of the Schuyler sisters." You said with a curtsy. Alexander smiled at you, and you felt your face heat up.

" Miss Elizabeth, Miss Angelica, may I speak to Miss (Y/N)?" He asked. Eliza's smile faltered and before she could say anything else, Angelica led her away.

" No problem." And she and her sister were off.

Alex turned to you and held out his hand. You accepted it and yelped when he pulled you outside to the Schuyler Mansion's garden.

" So Miss (Y/N), please tell me about yourself." He asked. You told him you have known the sisters since you were in diapers, and how you loved to play the violin and piano. The two of you made it to a stone bench and took a small break. The both of you looked up at the sky.

" There is one more thing that I find more beautiful than the stars tonight," Alex said. You looked at him. He stared into your (E/C) eyes and rested a hand on your cheek. He leaned in and closed his eyes, and you closed yours. Both of your lips softly melded together in a soft kiss. When you pulled away, he smiled.

" You." He finished. You smiled and pecked his lips once more. Your smile faltered when you heard whispering from inside of a bush. You turned around and saw a pink, blue, and yellow blob in the shrubbery. You gasped.

" WERE YOU THREE SPYING ON ME AND ALEXANDER!" You shouted jokingly. 

" Damnnit!" You heard Angelica yelp, and more rustling. They left. You saw Peggy turn around and make weird making out gestures, then turn back and run away. You blushed and turned back to Alex.

" Sorry about them." You said embarrassed. He chuckled.

" It's alright my friends would have probably done the same." He stepped closer to you and grabbed your soft hands. You looked up at him.

" Miss (Y/N), may I court you?" He asked. 

" Yes, you may, Mister Alexander." You answered, smiling. 

The rest of the night you sat looking at the stars, still feeling helpless.

~ Fin~


	2. (John Laurens x Reader) Dreaming Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens can't get you out of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done! So glad! Ok, that's all I had to say.  
> Kisses,  
> ;33

Ever since the Winter's Ball, John Laurens couldn't get (Y/N) (L/N) out of his head. Yes, he had a few drinks (ok he had like five) but he had thought that he would have forgotten about her, but he couldn't. She haunts his dreams with her (S/T) skin, her (E/C) eyes, and her shiny (H/C) hair. He lies awake at night thinking about kissing her soft lips. But how could a beautiful, young woman love someone as scrappy as him?

(Y/N) (L/N) thought John Laurens was the most handsome man at the Winter's Ball. With his dark freckles contrasting against his tan skin, she couldn't help but swoon. Eliza could tell as soon as she saw you, her best friend, lay eyes on him. She laughed as she pushed you forward to talk to the man. You walked forward towards him, turning to stick your tongue out at Eliza, then you bumped into the man you fell for. He caught you and you could feel your face heat up, while the man holding you had a surprised expression on his face.

" S-sorry!" You yelped and broke from the man's grasp. He reached out again, but you were already speed walking away. When you made it to the balcony. You let out a deep sigh as Angelica and Peggy came to your side. You looked for Eliza, but she was nowhere to be seen.

" She's inside with someone she was helpless with." Angelica said sadly. You looked down.

" At least she didn't mess up her chances." You sighed, and explained your little mishap with the handsome man you fell in love with at first sight. Little did you know John was listening to your little conversation with the two sisters. 

* ONE WEEK LATER*

" (Y/N)! The Schuyler Sisters are here! Oh, and they brought a guest!" Your mother shouted from the door. You put down your quill and went downstairs. Upon entering the foyer, you saw the familiar pink, blue, and yellow dresses, along with a familiar freckled face. Immediately your face turned a bright red, and you hesitantly walked down the rest of the stairs. Eliza turned to you and hugged you. Angelica guided the man to you. He gave a small bow and kissed your hand.

" John Laurens. I am delighted to be in your presence." He said a bit nervous. You gave a quick smile.

" (Y/N) (L/N) and it is very nice to meet you." You said with a quick curtsy. You shifted your gaze to his eyes. 

" Sorry for running away at the Winter's Ball." You apologized quickly. He chuckled.

" Trust me Miss (Y/N), I have had worse happen to me." He explained.

You two spent most of the day talking to each other. You felt more comfortable talking to John than with any of your other friends. At the end of the day, it was his time to leave you, and go home. You walked John outside and asked when you could see him again.

" You may see me again after we win the war."  He said with that cute little smile on his freckled face. You gave a small smile. He started towards the street when you spoke.

" Wait, John if you must leave for the war, I would like to give you an item for good luck!" You said. He looked puzzled, so you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down enough so he could reach your lips. Then they melded together like a sweet melody. 

When you pulled away, John smiled. You returned the smile with another kiss.

" Please make it back from the war, for me John." You said when you pulled away for the second time. He nodded and gave you a tight hug.

" Goodbye (Y/N), I will win this war for you." He said before kissing your hand and walking away.

* 20 days later*

John arrived from the Battle of Yorktown, yet you didn't know. John told Eliza not to say anything, because he wanted to surprise you, so she didn't say anything. He walked  to the door and heard the sounds of crying. He opened your door and saw you crying on the floor.

" (Y/N)?" He asked worried. You looked up and your eyes widened.

" ELIZABETH SCHUYLER!" You shouted. She looked at you with innocent eyes. John looked at Eliza. 

" I may have told her you died." She said.

" ELIZABETH SCHUYLER!" He shouted.

And you two chased her out of the house. When she was gone you turned towards John and engulfed him in a hug.

" I missed you John Laurens." You said.

" And I missed you (Y/N) (L/N)." He replied happily.

Then the two of you shared a sweet kiss.

~ Fin ~


End file.
